


Need you now

by Moonlight511



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight511/pseuds/Moonlight511
Summary: Brad and Nate haven't seen each other since Nate left the corps. When Brad's in Boston his need to see Nate is a little overwhelming so he calls him, but hangs up again. But Nate wouldn't be Nate if he wouldn't find Brad (with a little help from Ray)
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Nate Fick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Need you now

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what is happening right now. I've been reading fanfictions for more than 10 years, but have never written anything myself. Until like a month ago and now I can't stop.  
> So please keep in mind that I'm new to this :D Also english is not my native language.  
> Fic and titel kinda inspired by "Need you now - Lady A"

“I’ll have another,” Brad waved his glass at the waiter passing his booth. He’d been sitting here for the last four hours and was well into his sixth beer. But this wasn’t the usual after-work beer. His Captain made him come to Boston to listen to some moto bullshit speech. He could’ve refused to go, it wouldn't have been a problem, but unfortunately Brad didn’t think twice before agreeing. Boston was where Lieutenant Nate Fick was and Brad had always been drawn to him. Apparently even three years after the LT left the corps. 

Fick had been assigned as his platoon commander in 2002, not long before they were deployed to Kuwait and even though he was young, Brad immediately respected him. He noticed fairly quickly how dedicated and loyal he was. His no-bullshit-attitude and his competence made him stand out from the other officers. And that was even before the clusterfuck that had been OIF. But those weren’t the things that had drawn Brad to his LT. It didn’t take long until they kind of developed a mutual understanding. At first it wasn’t a big deal, Nate appeared at Brad’s window of the humvee almost regularly, checking on him and his team. Then they were the last one’s at their team leader meetings, discussing further actions, Nate even asked for Brad’s advice now and then. Until finally they had whole conversations without saying a word, reading and understanding each other perfectly. They didn’t even try, it was just natural, as if they’d know each other for ever. 

When they got home from Iraq, Brad already knew that Fick would leave the corps. He didn’t have to say anything, Brad just knew. He’d been too frustrated that he couldn’t do more. He had ideals and the Marines could never match them. He wouldn’t have been happy, Brad realized that, but seeing him leave hurt anyway. 

After Fick, _he still couldn’t call him ‘Nate’_ , was out, they stayed in touch, exchanged emails and spoke on the phone from time to time. He even invited him to come to Boston and stay with him for a few days, maybe a week. But their contact had gotten a lot more formal, so Brad told him he’d think about it, but never acted on it, because he was afraid. 

Afraid that their connection was gone, only worked in a warzone. 

Afraid that he wouldn’t fit into the new life the LT made at Harvard. 

Afraid that he wouldn’t reciprocate the feelings Brad slowly came to accept. 

Afraid to lose him, even though he never even had him at all. 

But still here he was, sitting in a shitty bar, drinking a bit too much. In Boston. The city the LT lived in. Closer to him that he’d been the last two years. It kind of hit differently, knowing that they probably were in the same city. Fick could be just a few blocks away right now. 

Just before the waiter arrived with his beer, yet another tall, blond beauty stopped at his table. She wasn’t the first woman hitting on him tonight. To be fair, he’d been alone all evening, so he couldn't even blame them. He politely turned her down, just like he did with her predecessors. Sure, he could’ve gone home with one of them, but he wasn’t in the mood. Hadn’t been for quite some time, actually since Iraq, come to think of it. 

The realization hit him harder than he would’ve thought and that’s why he pulled out his phone and called Fick. He waited a few seconds, but hung up again, still too much of a coward. He repeated calling him two more times, but always hung up faster than anyone could pick up a call. 

He thought about getting back to his hotel and sleep it off, but he stayed at the bar. He already was miserable, might as well be miserable while getting drunk. 

But instead of getting more drunken, Brad was suddenly stone-cold sober when he saw Fick’s name appearing on his phone, calling him back. Unable to move, he stared at it until the display went dark again. Brad wasn’t sure if it was a few seconds or minutes later when his name showed up again and he still didn’t know what to do. So he did the most cliche thing and turned his phone upside down. 

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Calling the LT was the single most idiotic idea he’d ever had. If he would call again, he’d turn off his phone and preferably fly back home immediately.

He drowned his beer and waited. But his phone didn’t ring again. Until it did. 

Brad braced himself until he picked up his phone and sighed with relief when he read Ray’s name. He had never been more thankful for Ray calling him, so he chose the green button instead of the red. 

“Hey homes, what’s poppin’?” 

Ray’s voice was shrill as always, but if Brad wouldn't have been deep in thought, he would’ve noticed that he also sounded kind of worried. 

“Ray, to what do I owe the not-pleasure of talking to you?” 

Even though Brad wasn’t in the mood, he tried to keep up their usual banter. He didn’t need Ray to pick up on his mood. And he easily could, Brad reminded himself. 

“Walt and I were fighting again and I need you to defend me!”

“You can’t defend stupid,” Walt’s voice was muffled audible through the phone. 

“What Walt said. Besides since when am I the one to defend whiskey tango hicks?” 

“Shit you’re in Boston, right? No wonder you talk all edumancated and shit. How’s it going?” 

“Considering the piss this bar calls beer and the interior that could be straight out of your whiskey tango trailer park home, I’d say it’s going great. At least the hotel is only down the street.”

“Sounds cozy. Hey, gotta go.” 

Brad didn’t even bother to say goodbye before hanging up. Instead he ordered another beer, what could possibly go wrong? 

What could go wrong could be that Brad’d get so pissed that he’d imagine the LT standing in front of him. And that’s exactly what happened. 

Brad blinked a few times, but the image of Fick didn’t disappear. 

“Sir? What are you doing here?”

“Picking you up, Sergeant.” 

This was real. He was real. Fick stood there in front of his table, staring down at him. Brad had to take a few breaths in order to calm himself. 

“How..” that’s when the realization hit him, “Ray! I should’ve known.. Why’d you call him?” 

“Because you called me three times and didn’t pick up when I called you back.” _I was worried,_ he didn’t say, but he knew Brad understood it anyway. “Besides the real question is why you’re in Boston and didn’t tell me.” 

“This is plain undignifying,” Brad groaned. 

“It is. Fancy a less noisy place?”

Brad had to remind himself that he was drunk and that the LT wasn’t offering what he hoped he offered and it apparently took him too long to answer, because Fick spoke again, “come on, Brad. Unless you wanna stay of course.” 

“God no,” Brad got up from his booth and came to stand in front of the LT, their faces only inches apart, “it’s good to see you, Sir.” 

“It’s Nate.” 

“It’s good to see you, _Nate_.” It was the first time Brad ever called him by his given name and even though it was just his name, it felt like much more. 

On the drive to Nate’s apartment, at least that’s what Brad thought where they were headed, their conversation was easy, not like they hadn’t seen each other in 3 years.. Brad told him why he was in Boston and in return Nate talked about Harvard and how his last exams went. Only when they arrived at Nate’s apartment and he made Brad sit down on the couch while he got drinks from the kitchen, they fell silent. 

When Nate came back, he sat down next to Brad and he was sober enough to notice that Nate sat a little too close by normal standards. 

“So..” Brad felt like he had to say something, just when Nate handed him a water bottle. 

“Brad! Why didn’t you tell me you’d be in Boston?” He didn’t get loud, but Brad could hear that he was angry. 

“I wasn’t sure you’d want to see me.”  
“After I invited you over, sure. Then try this: why call me and hang up before I can pick up?” 

“What do you want me to say, Sir? I’ve been drinking, didn’t think straight.” 

“Don’t call me ‘Sir’!” Now he almost yelled, but closed his eyes as if to collect himself, “sorry.” 

“Might be because I’m drunk, but I feel like you kind of overreact.” 

“Look, I just worried, okay? You called me and then didn’t pick up. I thought something had happened.” 

“So you called Ray..” Brad didn’t need an affirmation, he knew the answer. 

“Not my finest hour. But you wanna know where Brad Colbert is, you call Ray Person.” Nate smiled at him apologizing. 

“Don’t tell anyone,” Brad smiled back at Nate. 

“Brad, I just.. I thought you’d tell me when you’d be here. I really wanted to see you,” he trailed off, but his gaze was steady on Brad.

“I meant it when I said it was good to see you. I wanted to call, but..” 

There was a pause, before Nate began to speak.

“I think I get it. I know you’re the Iceman, but not to me. I could always read you. Well, almost. There is only one thing I just couldn’t read,” Nate slid closer to Brad. “and I didn’t wanna act on it, since it could’ve endangered your career. So, if I read something wrong just say it and I’ll back off.” 

He looked Brad straight in the eye, waiting for his response, but Brad stayed still. 

“I’m not hearing a ‘no’.” 

“You’re not and you won’t.” 

That was answer enough, so Nate leaned in and pressed his lips to Brad’s. It was a chaste contact at first, lips moving against each other. But it didn’t take long until the kiss got more passionate, Nates hands grabbing at Brad’s shoulder and the back of his head. And when Nate bit Brad’s bottom lip, Brad reached for his waist and picked him up, placing him in his lap, before pushing his tongue into his mouth. 

Eventually they had to break apart in order to breathe properly. Nate grinned down at Brad, “I meant what I said at the bar, I was there to _pick you up_.” 

Brad laughed, “fair enough.” 

“You know how long I’ve waited for this, Brad?” Nate smiled at him fondly. 

“I’d reckon about 5 years. Just like me.”  
Nate stood up and held out his hand, pulling Brad up as he took it. “Let’s get to bed.” 

When they made their way to the bedroom, Brad’s phone signalised an incoming text. 

_You’re welcome, Bradley!_

_Shut up, Ray,_ Brad answered, but on second thought, he sent another text, _But thank you.._

He smiled to himself while he followed Nate. 


End file.
